Internet services are currently widely used in which it is possible to use the Internet to initiate a return call, which is normally not at the expense of the customer. Examples of these Internet services include click-to-dial applications, wake-up calls activated via the Internet, and conferences activated via the Internet.
When a request is made for a telephone return call, the call number of one's own connection must be stated. Return calls which are activated incorrectly by stating incorrect information face unnecessary loads, in a manner similar to misuse, on the switching and transmission resources in the communications networks and with the service provider. As a result, terminals and their users are called back who do not wish to be called back. Furthermore, in the case of services where the customer bears the costs, for example for an R call, the service provider will incur additional costs for incorrectly routed calls. In addition, attention must be paid to legal protection and to the reliability of the callback information in order, for example, to avoid repeated undesired return calls.
One precaution against such misuse is to restrict the risk of false details by previous registration or subscription of the subscribers. However, this solution does not allow immediate use of the service by any given Internet users and would therefore prevent customers from using the service. For example, click-to-dial services, which provide for immediate use by any given customers, would be impossible.